


Bedtime

by will2bill



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Love, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will2bill/pseuds/will2bill
Summary: Sarah surprises Grace when she's getting into bed and they have passionate night. Tedd joins in at the climax.
Relationships: Sarah Brown/Grace Sciuridae/Tedd Verres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Bedtime

She slipped quietly into the room, not wanting to wake Sarah. She must’ve had a long day to be in bed so early and Grace wasn’t going to be the one to disturb her beauty sleep. Silent as a squirrel she undressed and slid between the covers beside her girlfriend.

“Eep!”

She gave a start as Sarah sprung her trap, wrapping her legs suddenly around her. 

“Not quiet enough, my love” 

Grace shivered as Sarah ran her hand up her side. She shifted closer into the embrace and became very aware of her partner’s nakedness.

“You were planning this!”

“Guilty. As. Charged”. Her partner punctuated her words with kisses along the back of her neck. Grace squirmed, wanting to twist around and kiss her girlfriend but she was still pinned between Sarah’s legs. 

Coherent thought faded as Sarah’s hand moved from her side to gently trace a finger across her breast, spiraling and gently teasing closer to her nipple. Grace could feel her partner wet against her back. Her soft body pressed close.

Sarah spread her legs slightly allowing Grace to slide around and face her. Grace stared into the blonde woman’s face, flushed and panting slightly. 

“I love you”. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her passionately. Sarah moaned softly into the kiss and held her tight.

Grace rolled, straddling her girlfriend, long dark hair hanging down and framing both of their faces. The blond smirked and wriggled, sliding down the bed between Grace’s legs, kissing as she went. Grace moaned at each kiss and then gasped as Sarah found her mark. She arched up, the blanket sliding off her back as she kneeled and gripped the bed frame. Beneath her Sarah gripped her sides to steady herself and kept going.

After a few breathless moments, there was a creak and a soft chuckle from the door. Panting she looked over to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway, smiling fondly at them.

“And here I was ready to compliment you two on getting to bed on time.”

“We-”, she gasped as Sarah increased pressure, “ We are in bed. You’re the one who’s late.”

“My apologies. I’ll get right on that.”

Sarah picked up her pace and Grace stopped thinking altogether as waves of pleasure crashed over her. She tumbled to the side and collapsed on the bed, legs draped loosely across Sarah’s panting chest. She was dimly aware of Tedd sliding in besides them as she came down, panting and sweating. 

“Should we give her a moment?” Tedd whispered softly into Sarah’s ear. Grace watched warmly as Sarah pulled their boyfriend eagerly on top of her. Before long the gasps and moans were too much, and she had to join in.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really attempted anything like this before so. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Heavily inspired by the excellent works by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
> 
> They helped me discover this OT3 which is one of my all time favourite ships.


End file.
